


Slowly Getting There

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Maybe some RadioDust cute moments? Doesn’t have to be too long just maybe some nice wholesome UwU moments.Requested by: DonobanerQuick summary: Angel and Alastor learn a little bit more about each other.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 542
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	Slowly Getting There

Angel slowly peered up from behind the chair Alastor was sitting in, he slowly reached up and gently grabbed onto one of Alastor’s small antlers. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” Alastor asked, he didn’t look up from the book he was reading. One of his ears flicked a bit, waiting for the spiders response.

  
  


“Touchin’ your horns.” “Antlers!” “Yeah whatever.” Angel pressed his finger down against one of the pointy parts, seeing how sharp it was. He then tugged gently on the antler, trying to see if it’d come off. “I can feel that!” Angel huffed, he stood up fully leaning on the back of the chair. “So they’re attached? How much can you feel? If I like, bit em, would you feel that?” “No, they’re made out of bone, but I can feel you tug on them because they’re attached to my head!” “Bone ey?” Angel flicked one of them, “Y’know when I first seen ya I didn’t even see these things, they’re so small!” He laughed and Alastor just rolled his eyes. “Are you done?” Angel hummed, “No, they’re cute.” Alastor set his book down in his lap, letting out a sigh as Angel continued to mess with his antlers.

  
  


Alastor was smiling that big grin of his, chatting with Charlie, his entire body tensed as his ears were suddenly grabbed. “Can you feel these?” Angel asked quietly from behind the male, Alastor’s face flushed, turning his cheeks a slightly darker colour. Charlie tilted her head, worried as Alastor had suddenly just went silent. 

  
  


“Alastor? Are you okay?” “Oh yes my dear! I am perfectly fine!” He quickly continued the conversation, ignoring the way his ears were being rubbed. After a moment he shifted, elbowing Angel in the stomach. Angel hissed moving away from Alastor, he held his stomach, grumbling quietly as he moved away. 

  
  


Angel was laying on the couch, his legs crossed over the other and his top set of arms behind his head. “My dear fluffy friend! I have a question for you!” “Eh?” Angel opened one of his eyes, he looked up at Alastor who was staring down at the male. Alastor lifted his staff, using the bottom to poke at Angel’s chest, “What  _ are  _ these?” Angel looked down at his chest, smirking “Wanna see?” “No!” Angel just huffed, rolling his eyes. He smacked Alastor’s staff away, “It’s just fluff, I don’t have tits.” He pressed a hand down onto his chest, showing Alastor the way the fluff just went flat. He removed his hand and the fluff bounced back up, “I’m just real fluffy.” Alastor gave a slow nod, walking away afterwards. Angel rolled his eyes again before he shut his eyes, going back to relaxing.

  
  


“Why do you never take your boots off?” “Eh? Why are you askin’ now?” “Well because I have never seen you once take off or change your boots!” Angel just huffed loudly, he rolled his eyes not exactly wanting to answer that question. “I don’t like my feet.” Alastor just stared at the male, baffled, he didn’t even know what to say. “Yeah, yeah I get it!  _ You say your body is utter perfection yet you don’t like something about it!  _ Ugh!” Angel crossed his arms, looking away. Alastor sat down, he patted one of Angel’s legs lightly, “I am certain that your feet aren’t that bad!” Angel just let out another huff, not believing Alastor but he didn’t say anything.   
  


Angel looked at himself in the mirror, turning his head left then right, he opened his mouth, looking at his teeth. “What are you doing?” “Just checkin’ myself out, seein’ how perfect I am.” He stuck his ass out a bit making Alastor roll his eyes, “I think if you wore some red once in a while you’d look better!” “Red?” Angel stood up, he stepped back looking at himself in the mirror, “Hm, y’know what, as shitty as you are I think you might be right.” He shifted his weight to one foot, he tugged on his jacket a bit, “Maybe a red jacket-?” “Like this one?” Alastor asked, holding out a red jacket, it looked almost exactly like the jacket Angel was wearing. “Oh!” Angel took the jacket, stripping of the one he was wearing and pulling on the red one. He checked himself out in the mirror, smiling, “Nice, nice, I think you actually did something good for once.” Angel turned around to Alastor, placing a kiss on his cheek before he left the room. 

  
  


“Hey Al~!” Angel called, skipping over to where the male was. “I got you something!” He held out a bag for Alastor to take, a big smile on his face. Alastor took the bag, he peeked into it before his clothes suddenly changed, swapping with the ones in the bag. Alastor was now wearing a white suit with pink accents, he fixed the cuffs a little bit before he looked up at Angel. “Well this is surprising! I didn’t think that I would actually like this but I think it’s quite nice!” Angel smirked, crossing his arms, “I got a good fashion sense, you actually look good for once.” He laughed, making Alastor roll his eyes before he chuckled. “I suppose you do!” Angel was quite proud of himself, Alastor looked good.

  
  


“Hey Vaggie? Have you noticed Alastor and Angel getting closer lately?” Charlie asked, a smile on her face, “Do you think that their becoming friends?!” Vaggie looked up at the female and she gave a small smile.

  
  


“Yeah, maybe they are. They have been talking a lot more lately.” Vaggie hadn’t been paying a whole lot of attention to the too, there was quite a few things to do around the hotel so she’d been focussing on that for the last little while. Charlie sat down next to the female, she was excited as always, “I really hope they become friends! Maybe that’ll help both of them reach redemption!” She giggled excitedly, Vaggie wrapped an arm around Charlie, pulling her close. Maybe this whole thing could be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I don't know how cute it is!
> 
> Also look! I know Alastor doesn't have ears! I know it's just hair! But I wanted him getting flustered! Okay! I didn't give Angel boobs even though I would really like too! So just be glad!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any help with tags is appreciated! I literally have no idea what to tag this!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477
> 
> That moment when you find out Alastor's voice actor doesn't like Canada ;w;


End file.
